A twist on vampire kisses
by Alpha Wolf Music Lover
Summary: After raven moves in with alexander they visit the crypt one night and raven learns something new about here self.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost a year after I moved in with my true love Alexander Sterling, it was around midnight and Alexander was upstairs painting I was down in the kitchen. I filled my glass with water I was taking a sip when someone touched my shoulders and said "What are u doing?!" I spit my water back in my glass and turned around and saw Alexander I said "WTF ALEXANDER U NEARLY SCARED THE PEE OUT OF ME! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!?" He just laughed and said " I am sorry I startled u I saw u down here and I had to check on u". Than I leaned back on the counter and held my head and winced Alexander said "Raven are u ok?" I looked up and he looked very worried, I said " ya I am fine I just got a headache…." He said " than why do u look paler than me?" I said " I just didn't wash off my makeup", he still looked worried and said" do u need to go to a doctor?" I said "no, I will be right back I got some medicine in my purse" so I walked to the door and looked through my purse than saw my pills I took two. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alexander looking at the mail and smiling I asked" hey what's up" he looked at me with that smile again he said " my twin sister Athena is coming to visit us she is so excited about meeting u" I said confused " u have a twin?" he said " yes she is just like me ,well not that much" " she loves to paint and write plus she owns a dog" I said " wow she sounds really cool". Than we heard a knock at the door he looked out the window and it was Sebastian and becky we both walked to the door when Alexander had the door wide open Sebastian said" Guys U Need To Come To The Crypt Right Now" Alexander said " what's wrong dude?" Sebastian said " its Luna and scarlet are fighting!" I said "Omg I got to go see if they ok?!" Alexander looked at me then Sebastian and said "give us five minutes" we both rushed up the stairs and changed. I wore some black sweat pants and a t-shirt. We both hopped in the mersadies and dove to the crypt when we got there we had to push through the crowd and saw Luna and scarlet fighting I stood back while Sebastian and Alexander stopped the fight both held both girls back I walked over to scarlet and Alexander and said " scarlet what are u doing" scarlet's eyes where deep red she said " she tripped me and said that I was a little brat to deal with" than I turned around and walked over to luna and said " Luna give it up Alexander loves me and he will never love u. the way to deal with this is not being a brat to my friends u can deal with me or Alexander don't start anything u can't finish" she snarled and said " I would finish this but she won't be alive though".I walked back outside, than five minutes later Alexander Sebastian scarlet becky and onyx came out Alexander said " what's wrong?" I said "I don't feel that good" he said "ok lets go than", than I noticed the moon came out I looked into it and my eyes turned a bright blue I turned around and looked at my love and my friends faces, than suddenly a bright light blinded all of us. Next thing I knew I was all furry and on all fours. I looked up and saw my friends terrified faces I whimpered and ran as fast as I could.

Alexanders POV

I just saw my girlfirend turn into a werewolf and run. i said " we got to follow her" scarlet and oynx said " ok lets go" we all piled into the mersadies and drove off to follow her we got to the grave yard and we all were looking for her than at that moment i knew where she was i said " i know where she is follow me" we all slowly walked to my grandmas monument and i saw a wolf laying by her monument crying. the wolf was pure black with bright blue eyes.

Ravens POV

I was crying by alexanders grandmothers monument when i hear a stick break i sat up and saw all five of them i jumed up and backed up until i couldnt back up anymore than i saw alexander say " Raven are u ok we want to help u" i wimperd and made an sound like i was saying " No i am nervous whats going to happen to me?" alexander knew what i said and said " its ok i will protect u no matter what" than smiled suddenly the moon started to come out of view i ran up a tree. i turned back into my human state and i hered alexander say " raven what are u doing up there?" before he could get one step in i said " wait the moons not over yet" i hered scarlet say " oh no" suddnly the branch broke under my wait i looked up i was in a wolf again i barked like i was saying " come on follow me back to the mansion" i started running before i knew it i was back there and i sat in the shadows in the back yard untill i hered alexander say " raven u here" i yelled " Um yes " they started to come back and i hered alexander say "are u ok" i said " yes i am fine let me come out" i walked out and i heared all of them gasp i said "what ,whats wrong?" alexander said " Umm u might wanna follow me" i said " umm ok..." we walked up to the mantion bathroom and alexander uncover the mirror i gasped " omg whats wrong with my eyes" than i relised something. i ran out of the bathroom and to the backyard gazebo i started to think omg what if alexandra figures out my problem? what if she tells alexanders parents? will they exept me for who i really am? it didnt take long for my love and friends to catch up with me . alexander asked " raven, dear are u ok? what are u thinking?" i replied " well what will happen when your twin sister gets here? will she tell your parents? will they exept me for who i am?" alexander says " u know that i would rather face garlic and the sun than leave u" i smiled and i yawned alexander said " raven u have had a long day you should get some sleep" i said " fine" i hugged the girls and and sabastian, than a gave a tight hug to alexander and walked up to the room alexander set up for me.

I was sound asleep after five minutes than i heard a odd sound i barily opened my eyes and saw alexander and sabastian watching me sleep i quickly closed my eyes and listened it sounded like alexander said " she sleeps so soundly sometimes i wish i was mortal so i could give her a proper love life" sabastian said " dude she loves you for who you are u got a good one bro dont louse her night bro see u tomorrow" i acsedentally fell asleep. The next night i herd a loud thump i heard some one say " ok now that we got alexander we can get raven and she will fall in love with me" than a female sighed and said " that moron girlfriend will do anything if she things it will keep alexander safe" i knew it was jagger and luna i quickley got changed and jumped out the window right as soon as i got down they came in and luna said " where is the little twerp" i ran to the shadows. they drove away i ran after them they didnt even notice me, we finally got to the crypt they went into the bacement i snuck down there they had tied alexander to a chair with something tied on his mouth, jagger grabbed alexanders phone and he txted me i am really glad my phone was on vibrate he said " hey raven come to the crypt we need to talk" i walked out and said " oh im already here" he laughed and said " ha i knew i would see you some time tonight" i said " let him go now" luna said " you and what army" i looked at the window it was a full moon again i growled and said " ok i warned you" i turned into a wolf and snarled. jagger laughed and said " ha i knew you were differnt" alexander uncoverd his mouth and said ' raven no" i looked over at him and that was my mistake jagger jumped on my back i flipped over on him he got up lunas eys were red i fought them both and in the end i had my giant paws over ther necks i said " LEAVE DULLSVILLE FOREVER OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DISTROY YOU AND IF YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING MY OR ALEXANDERS FAMILY I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" they both nodded then jagger said " what about my club " i said in a low growl " under new management" he gulped i said "NOW GO!" they both hopped out and ran to there car and drove away

i turned human again my clothes were all ripped it looked like i was wearing a black half shirt and some black shorts i untied him he stood up and said " that was increadible" he hugged me and than we herd some gasps it was oynx skarlet sabastian and becky i was like "sup" becky said " omg raven are you ok" sabastian said to alexander " are you trying to kill her or something" we told are fiends what happend and becky said " raven you lucky your not dead" i sighed and said " ouch my leg hurts " i looked down it was a bite i said " umm is that bad " all four of the vampires looked at eachother i closed my eyes and when i opened them i herd a strange noice i said " guys someones up stairs " than suddenly we heard loud boot stomps than i turned to my friends when i turned back a huge guy walked through he said " ha are u little vampies lost" alexander said " brock what are you doing here" he said " well little alexander i came to meet your girl" i walked out and said " that would be me " he laughed and said " ha you got a brave one " alexander said " dont you dare touch her" brock started walking toard him i stood in front my eyes turned blue again he laughed and said " wow a wolf how scary" i snarled alexander said " raven stop he is draculas grandson dracula was one of the most killer vampires ever" he laughed and said " yup i am the most feared vampire alive" then he looked at the bite on my leg and licked his lips i growled again he laughed and said " alexander didnt you tell her vampires like werewolf blood more than mortal" i looked at him and he laughed and he said " guess not " i turned into a wolf and snarled and blocked my friends. he said " come on you want to fight dont you" i snarled i pounced on him he threw me into the wall i got back up my eyes got brighter he said "wow " he backed up than i walked toards him and he said " ok ok i surender i will leave forever" than he ran off. i turned human again i saw my five friends they were smileing at me.

review to see what happens next


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after I learned I was a werewolf I had emailed my mom and dad they told me they were werewolves too they told me I was a late bloomer most wolfs first change when they are 13 or 14. And I am 17 so I guess I was a late bloomer. It was slightly after sun set and I awoke Alexander I knocked on his secret door and said "Alexander wake up I need to tell u something" after saying that five times I backed up and he walked out he said "good morning raven did u sleep well" I said "ya hey can I ask you something" he said with a sleepy smile "of course you can ask me anything?" I said "can we go to a family party in a hour it's my little cozens birthday" he said " umm sure" I smiled and kissed his cheek and said " thanks ". I walked back to my room and changed into some black jeans and a black t shirt.

When I came downstairs Alexander was already waiting in a pair of black jeans and a black skeletons shirt I smiled and said "wow don't you look handsome" he laughed and said " you look beautiful also" we both laughed. after we ate I said " ok ready to go" I grabbed a box with a baby doll in it we walked out to the mersadies, after we got in he asked " so where is this so called party" I said " 1169 star ave" we finally got there when we walked in my aunt Elisabeth came and hugged me I said " hey aunt Elisabeth" she said " hello raven wow you are so gown up now" than she looked over at Alexander and said " hello I am aunt Elisabeth you must be Alexander" he smiled and " hello and yes that's me" that suddenly I heard a little girl scream "RAVEN!" it was my little cozen charlotte I said " hey charlotte " she came up and hugged me I said " happy birthday here" I handed her gift to her and she said " thanks raven" she looked at Alexander and said " hi " he said " hi" she said " wow you are very tall" he laughed and said " I think I should be for my age" she smiled and said " raven is this your boyfriend" we both laughed and I said " yes this is Alexander" she said " hi Alexander " than my mom saw me she walked over and hugged me and said " hi honey how are you" I smiled and said " hi mom I am fine" she looked at Alexander and said " how are you Alexander" he smiled and said " I am fine Mrs. Madison" my mom looked at me and said " I need to talk to you meet me outside" I said " ok" after they walked away I said " ok I will be right back" he looked at me like 'really I am a vampire in a house of werewolf's' I said " it's ok I told them u are a vamp and I told them if anyone hurts you at all I will tear them to bits" he smiled and said " ok " .

I walked off and I said to my mom "what's up" she said "raven your father and I have separated we just don't get along anymore " I said " really?" she nodded. Then when I walked in I saw the little kids wrestling someone than I relised it was Alexander they were holding him down I said " ok girls let him go " they said " why he's fun" I said " If you don't then I will have to tickle you " I held my hands out and they screamed and ran. I laughed so did Alexander he said "wow they are vicious little girls" I laughed and said "thanks for playing along with them" he said "I wasn't playing they really had me pinned" I laughed. I helped him up he looked at the clock and said " raven we need to go Alexandra and stormy should be arriving in 2 hours" I said " ok I will go tell everyone bye " he said " can I come with you I am kind of scared of those little girls coming back " I laughed and said " ok come on" I saw my mom talking to my aunt and I said " bye guys we got to go Alexander's sisters are arriving in two hours" she hugged me and so did my mom I said " tell charlotte I said bye" after we left we got back to the mansion I got a txt I read it, it said " raven I need you and Alexander to come here the whole soccer team are trying to beat me up because matt chose to ditch a game to hang out with me" I said " we need to go to the school now the soccer team is trying to beat up matt and Becky" we drove there and we saw a huge group around a couple by the bleachers I ran I and jumped on to the bleachers and jumped down and said " back off " they all laughed I said " I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF!" suddenly Sebastian onyx Scarlett and Alexander were beside me I said " ok this is your last warning leave now" they all laughed again and this time my eyes turned bright red and said " Leave Now!" they all ran.

when they were off the field I turned around and matt was looking at beck she was holding her arm I said "Becky are you ok" she said "ya but when we ran I tripped and landed on my arm" I looked at her arm it was a all bruised up I said "did u land right on it" she nodded I said " it's just because u landed on it". Matt said "if they are going to act like this for me missing one game to spend time with my girlfriend I am quitting " I said " whatever you think is best " after we said are goodbyes we all went our separate ways when we got to the mansion the Jameson said " hello may I use the car to go pick up Ms. Alexandra and Ms. stormy?" we got out and he drove off while we were waiting I laid by Alexander on the couch he told me funny stories about how him and his sister Alexandra used to play tag and hide and seek suddenly we heard a car door open and close we both stood up and walked out stormy ran out and hugged me and Alexander she said " hey Alexander and hey raven" than some tall girl that looked like Alexander but as a girl walked out of the car she ran up and hugged Alexander she said "Alexander!" she said " oh you must be raven" she held out her hand I was going to shake it when I touched her hand she pulled me into a tight hug when she let me go I took a big breath she laughed and said " sorry" I laughed and said " its ok". Review for more chapters


End file.
